Semiconductor devices, including memory, often are used in computers and other electronic products, e.g., digital televisions, digital cameras, and cellular phones, to store data and other information. A semiconductor device such as a memory device usually has many components and associated circuit connections to transfer information to and from the components. Some memory device may be formed on multiple semiconductor dice.